cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SKY Federation
'''SKY Federation '''is a fictional military organization of the government in Cyber Tokyo that originally appeared in Cyber Hero series. It is also as an espionage, law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency in the entire world. It is a successor of the previous organization known as the "Yokawan Federation" until the rise of the Yokawa Haikatzu which was broke into a civil war. Currently, the SKY Federation and the Yokawa Haikatzu are still enemies. Background Write the first section of your page here. Notable members *Commander Skyridge - Leader and commander *Kara-Skye - Assistant commander *Harumi-Ohtani - Secretary *Vickie-Gailstorm - Assistant secretary *General Strait - Lead General of the Armed Forces division *Colonel Bates - Senior officer *Sergeant Callahan - Staff sergeant *TBA - Intelligence Officer *TBA - Intelligence Officer *Jeremi-Parkins *Ichiro-Tamanakwa *Hiroshi-Dobashi *Nancy-Harmone Agents/Elite Agents *Kurumi - Elite Agent who assigned for Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo divisions. *Silver Sky - Elite Agent who assigned for Los Angeles division. *Steampunk Cyber - Elite Agent who assigned for London and Berlin divisions. *Cyber Guy Skyguard - Elite Agent who assigned for Philadelphia division. *Cyber Guy Vigilante - Hired Mercenary and also a mid-ranking agent. *Agent Kosovo - Top secret agent. Division Directors *Pietro-Papastinas - Director of the Athens division *Daniel-Reed - Director of the Atlanta division *TBA Male - Director of the Baku division *TBA Male - Director of the Berlin division *Xi-Xiaung Han - Director of the Beijing division *George-Brady - Director of the Boston division *TBA Male - Director of the Brussels division *Miranda-Axelrod - Director of the Chicago division *Lisa-Stamkos - Director of the Florida (Miami) division *Jake-Wanghu - Director of the Hong Kong division *M'hau-Mohana - Director of the Honolulu division *Sae-Sun Lin - Director of the Incheon division *TBA - Director of the Istanbul division *Jason-Regel - Director of the Johannesburg division *Daichi-Yukishiro - Director of the Kyoto division *TBA - Director of the London division *Micheal-Florence - Director of the Los Angeles division *Alexei-Strakov - Director of the Moscow division *Clara-Quebec - Director of the Montreal division *James-Peters - Director of the New York City division *Honoka-Maeda - Director of the Osaka division *TBA Female - Director of the Okinawa division *Victoria-Moreau - Director of the Paris division *Benjiman-Hancock - Director of the Philadelphia division *Dominic-Crystatellini - Director of the Rome Division *Minh-Lun Huan - Director of the Shanghai division *Dae-Hyun Ji - Director of the Seoul division *TBA - Director of the Sydney division *Juri-Vrait - Director of the Tallinn division *TBA Male - Director of the Tirana division *Mako-Minari - Director of the Tokyo division *TBA - Director of the Toronto division *Robert-Sedin - Director of the Vancouver division *Gerald-Harrison - Director of the Washington DC division *TBA - Director of the Yerevan division Associate members *Sakura-Skybloom *Chitose-Ichikawa *Manami *Iris-Almicity *Strato Cyber *Neon Cyber *Delta Cyber *Glacier Cyber *Princess Icy *Max-Winters *Glacier-Glacia *Harumi-Hashida *Fawn-Fallgrass *Seoung-Park *Matthew-Smythe - Intern who is Chris-Skywarp fellow student that wanted to be a 12th Cyber Hero. *Psyrazer (Original) Interguard *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *El Vadou Science unit *Elemental Cyber - Current Co-chief scientist. *Shana-Maxwell - Current Co-chief scientist. *Professor Cyrus-Hellerton - Senior Chief Scientist. Parody of Professor X. *Henry-Reevestein *Bill-Riyse *Gail-Hodskins *Darwin-Nobelle *Steve-Judson *Lisa-Carmen *Pheobe-Christain Affiliated Groups *World Cyber Heroes **Cyber Guys of All Nations *ELEMENT SKY Guest Members *Vincy (Vinicius) *Su (Soohorang) Former Members *Adil-Berisha - Former Director of the Tirana division, killed during the Misoan Empire invasion. *Tim-Raines - Former Director of the Sydney division, dies from a helicopter crash. *Heinstrade - Former Elite Agent who allies with the Cyber Tokyo Coalition until he was replaced by Cyber Guy. Became one of the Yokawa Haikatzu supreme leaders until he was killed by a Rogue AI Leader. Allies *Various governments from around the world *Cyber Tokyo Coalition *Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau *Blue Diamond Alliance *Javelin Corps *Avalon *STELLAR Enemies *Yokawa Haikatzu *Misoan Empire *NOCTURNE *Blue Vanguards *RedTide *Neo Misoan Empire *Various criminal organizations Trivia Category:Groups Category:Government Organization Category:Military Category:Allied Groups